Pride and Possessiveness
by Livdarcy
Summary: ONE SHOT. Set during Elizabeth's and Darcy's engagement. Lizzy thinks Darcy will find someone more wonderful then her, and Darcy tries to tell her otherwise. While showing her how much he cares


Hi everyone this is a one shot. It is set between the engagement and the marriage.

Well I hope you enjoy this.

Once Elizabeth Bennet had something she wanted it was extremely hard to pry it away from her, and her possessive nature. She had just acquired something of great value, and she needed to take great care of it, which of course she was perfectly happy to do. But the main reason was because she did not want anyone else to do it, it was hers and she was never going to part with it.

It, was of course Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have this dance?"

Lizzy looked up and found her self looking into the eyes of Mr Peterson, he had been her friend ever since they were children, and she couldn't turn him down.

"Certainly Mr Peterson"

They were silent for half of the dance because Mr Peterson could tell Lizzy's mind was elsewhere, well on someone else.

"Lizzy" he said using her childhood name.

"Yes Tom"

"I must congratulate you on your engagement to Mr Darcy, he is a fine man and I'm sure you will be very happy"

He looked amused when Lizzy sighed dreamily "Yes I'm sure I will"

"You love him?"

"Yes I love him with all my heart; he is truly the best man I have ever known"

Tom laughed. "Lord you really do, don't you"

"Yes"

The spent the reminder of dance silent, only making one or few comments about the dance, and the number of couples.

While Lizzy was dancing, Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy entered. Darcy immediately tried to seek out Elizabeth, but was thoroughly disappointed to find her dancing with somebody else, and the worst of it was that she seemed to really enjoy his company. She obviously liked the direction of the conversation; he only wished he knew what it was about so he might be able to comment on it, he so wanted to make her happy and he had a feeling his conversation did not make her so.

He noticed that she and the gentlemen did not speak for a while, and this pleased him greatly. But he knew he couldn't stand here all day, so he asked a Miss Drayton to dance, he had never seen a family react like they did when he did so, not even the Bennets. He noticed Mrs Drayton looked very smug, and have that usual predatory gleam in her eye, and so did Miss Drayton much to his vexation. They obviously did not know of his and Elizabeth's engagement. Did Elizabeth not want anyone to know of their attachment? Well okay then he was not going to clue Miss Drayton in either! They took to the floor, and he noticed that Elizabeth was standing with someone else; he clenched his teeth and fists but forgot he was holding Miss Drayton's hand. She took this as a good sign, and began to simper and compliment him on his excellent dancing. She was definitely not like his Elizabeth; she had never complimented him, or simpered at him. At this he laughed, and Miss Drayton looked worried, which just caused him to laugh even harder. She also began to laugh nervously. Unbeknownst to him Elizabeth was throwing them daggers, her heart thumped painfully, she was the only who should make him laugh.

Was he regretting being engaged to her? Oh no, please don't be so. She'd become to depend on him, and love him so much. She didn't think she'd survive if he suddenly realised she was nothing special, that she was just plain old Elizabeth Bennet. That he deserved someone as wonderful as himself, but she couldn't stand him being engaged to Miss Drayton. He was definitely too good for her. Suddenly tears came into her eyes, as she saw Darcy smile warmly at Miss Drayton.

Thankfully the dance was ending soon, and she could go outside to think. She curtsied to Tom's brother Paul, and practically ran from the room when she saw Darcy lead Miss Drayton away, he was standing very close to her, closer than he had ever been to her self, and he had a dreamy look on his face. With that she burst into tears and ran from the room

Darcy could not believe the audacity of the woman, pressing her self too closely to him, it's a shame Elizabeth wouldn't do that though, he thought dreamily. He managed to pry himself from her claws to see Elizabeth practically running out of the room. He looked towards Jane to find he was looking directly at him, she nodded her head to say follow her. Darcy did not hesitate; he knew not to question a Bennet.

She had to admit she was acting irrationally, and she knew Darcy wouldn't change his affections that quickly, but she couldn't help having that little voice of reason telling her that Darcy deserved someone better than her. She sighed and noticed her surroundings; there was a piano on the far side of the room. She walked towards it, and softly played with the keys, and without even realising it she was playing the song that she played when she visited Darcy at Pemberley. The day when she realised she might have some feelings for him, the way he looked at her so lovingly, he made her realise that she would like to be looked at like that all the time from him.

She heard someone enter, and immediately thought it was Jane, who else would notice her absence? Or even care for that matter.

"Elizabeth" Her heart stopped

It felt like hours trying to find Elizabeth, but when he heard that song his instincts told him it would be her. He followed the music, and saw her sitting next to the piano; she was playing the song that she played at Pemberley. Oh he did he love her so much that day. Then he noticed how upset she looked.

"Elizabeth"

She looked up, and stopped playing abruptly she looked absolutely terrified.

"Elizabeth, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, Mr Darcy"

"Elizabeth please tell me. I want to relieve you of your troubles"

He looked so earnest that Elizabeth burst into a new batch of tears. He ran quickly to her, and took her in his arms. Propriety be damned.

"I wanted to hold you like this when you were in Lambton. I felt terrible for wanting to hold you for my own pleasure, while you were in such pain. I can't tell you how much I wanted you, and needed you, and that I so desperately wanted to say that'd I'd be there for you. But I was sure I would frighten you away"

"You wanted me" Elizabeth asked meekly

"Of course I did! I've always wanted you; even at the start of our acquaintance I couldn't ignore the fact that I wanted you"

Elizabeth looked a little relieved

"Elizabeth you are not upset because of me, are you?"

Elizabeth refused to meet Darcy's eyes. The no she uttered confirmed his fears. He was quite frantic, what had he done?

"What have I done?"

"Why do you love me Mr Darcy? Why do you want me? When you can have any woman in the room"

She tilted her head up from Darcy's chest to have a look at his expression. She was surprised that he looked remarkably like a goldfish.

"Elizabeth, how long have you been having these thoughts?"

"Not long, just a few days, it began after we got engaged"

"That was two weeks ago, and why?"

"No Mr Darcy you will think I am silly"

"Please"

"I see all the women flaunt themselves at you. They're beautiful, clever, well off, have a name and title, and so accomplished. I'm none of that Mr Darcy. None of that at all, at least Miss Drayton is them all, except the clever bit."

"Elizabeth, how can you say such things" He let go of Elizabeth and started pacing, he didn't know she felt as bad as that, felt so insecure in his affection for her. Had he not proved to her how stead fast it was? Apparently not!

"Mr Darcy, someone is going to realise how truly wonderful you are, and try to take you away from me. You'll realise that this person is just as wonderful as you, and you will……and I…." She couldn't continue it was too hard. She found Darcy was pacing frantically now. Then suddenly he stopped.

"My I answer all of your concerns."

She nodded weakly.

"You're right Elizabeth. I have truly met someone wonderful…."

"Miss Drayton or Miss Bingley or…" Elizabeth butted in woefully. Darcy ignored her.

"She is everything I hoped for in a woman. Exceptionally beautiful, her eyes are so enchantingly lovely that I could loose myself in them. If anyone dare oppose me on that, I will be on their own heads. Her skin is lovely and soft, and her lips look so inviting. I have not had the chance to kiss them yet, but I'm planning on it soon. In my eyes she is one of the handsomest women of my acquaintance"

Why was he telling her all this? It was really too much to bare.

"She is incredibly witty, and has quite a sharp tongue, that I love dearly. Her brain is equal to my own, perhaps even more so. I also think she is truly accomplished, even if she isn't in the eyes of society."

"Who is she?"

Again Darcy ignored her and carried on.

"My heart lightens when she entered a room, it soars when she looks at me, and it freezes in time when she touches me. I feel all the air leave my lungs when she addresses me, and my heart literally stops when she speaks of her love for me"

"She sounds wonderful" Tears were slowly making there way down Elizabeth's cheeks; he loved someone that much and it wasn't her. He had finally realised he couldn't marry her, and for once it hurt so much to be right. She got up to leave she couldn't show Darcy how upset she was. She wanted him to think her happy for him. But he had not mentioned breaking off the engagement which was very odd, did he want to take a mistress. Oh dear lord that she could not deal with, having to share something that was rightfully hers with someone else.

"She is"

"Yes"

"Have you not guessed who it is?"

"No I have not" she replied angrily.

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes I asked before remember? But you refused to answer me remember"

"Yes I do. Well I will tell you her name"

She waited with baited breath.

"She is so wonderful, because her name is Elizabeth Bennet. I her love her so much, would you mind telling her for me?"

"William" she cried and flew into his arms.

"That's the first time you're called me that"

"And it won't be the last; oh I do love you so"

"First time you've said that to"

"THAT most certainly won't be the last time, oh I love you, I love you, and I love you"

I do not wish to speculate how long they carried on in this manner, but what we do know is that Darcy stopped her with a very tender kiss, and added "You think I'm wonderful"

It wasn't until sometime later that they left the room to continue dancing before they were missed. They parted ways by the door but not without having a lingering kiss. Then Lizzy went to find Jane, and Darcy went to find Bingley.

"I see you've cheered up considerably Lizzy. Is it because of a certain gentlemen Lizzy?"

Elizabeth smiled becomingly. "Perhaps"

Then her smile faltered. Miss Drayton was smiling seductively at Darcy. Then Jane saw Lizzy do something she had not done since she was little. She stamped her foot.

"He's mine!"

Jane saw Darcy come up behind them. She smiled and said "Oh he's yours is he?"

"Yes he is" she replied stubbornly.

Jane nodded to something behind Lizzy. She quickly took a few steps back; this could be the start of an argument. She knew how jealous they could be.

"Who is yours, Miss Bennet?"

Before she could answer, Tom Peterson came and butted in. The look Darcy gave him was the most known Darcy look; everyone in the neighbourhood was acquainted with it very well.

"Mr Peterson this is Mr Darcy"

"Mr Darcy, Mr Peterson is a very good friend of mine, we have known each other since we were children, and Mr Peterson this is Mr Darcy my fiancé."

"I'm glad to finally meet you Mr Darcy. I've heard so much about you"

Mr Darcy looked surprised. "William" Elizabeth whispered. "You've met Mr Peterson's fiancé have you not?"

"His fiancé?"

"Yes, Miss Abigail"

The transformation of Darcy's face was too much like Mrs Bennet's and she burst out laughing.

He coughed and looked embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you, Mr Peterson"

"Yes it is I've finally met the man who has captured her heart so completely. You were all she could talk while we were dancing"

Darcy looked at Lizzy so happily that she forgot to breath.

"Yes thank you Tom" she said embarrassed

"If you'll excuse me"

"You think I'm yours, Elizabeth"

"Maybe"

He leaned down and gently whispered in her ear.

"I couldn't agree more. I'm yours and you're mine"

I hope you enjoyed this, if it was to boring please tell me

Review! And tell me what you tink


End file.
